Hidden
by Hasegawa
Summary: <html><head></head>Shoujo-ai  implied girl on girl . She knew perfectly well why she shouldn't stare at her lips. Pairings: HUngary X Belgium, Austria X Hungary.</html>


Warning: This is my first (and maybe last) hetero and YURI (girl on girl) Hetalia story. Please read with care.

Pairings: Austria X Hungary, Hungary X Belgium.

This is my first time writing about them, so I am sorry for OOCness and the settings. Betaed by Blind_Alchemist. She is the best beta I ever had.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She knew perfectly well why she shouldn't stare at her lips.<p>

Well, first of all, it's common courtesy. You just don't stare at other people's mouths. Secondly, it's improper for a lady to actually stare at people. And thirdly, they are both female. If one of them is male, then it can be called flirting. But when both of them are from the same gender, people might call it disgusting.

The world meeting was as usual, chaotic and pointless. The noisy bunch—America, England, France and Prussia—were all discussing about their own awesome plans and nobody was listening to them. The rest were having their own fun time, like Russia terrorizing the Baltic brothers, the Nordics having their own tea party, and the Asians groping each other's breasts.

Hungary stopped biting her lower lips in longing. Belgium was still munching on her delicious waffle, oblivious of her surroundings. Hungary reasoned to herself that she was actually staring at the chocolate waffle Belgium was having (and not because she wanted those lips), and smiled.

"Bel! Give me some of that, will you?"

Belgium smiled. "Of course, Liza! Here, take some."

Hungary moved to the seat beside Belgium and took a fork, taking a small portion from Belgium's waffle basket. She sniffed at the waffle, and also Belgium's perfume. It smelled so good, too. Like daisy and lavender and vanilla. Soft and nice. Hungary moved even closer, and she could feel Belgium's soft hair on her cheek. Very… nice…

"Liza? Want some more? I have this dark chocolate coated one, it's delicious!"

Hungary woke up from her fantasy. "It's noisy here."

"Exactly." Belgium smiled. "But I love it. Don't you think it feels like a wonderland? All the nation-tans look like they are having so much fun!"

"…I don't get your point, but this waffle is absolutely wonderful." Hungary stuffed herself with some waffle covered in a hardened chocolate layer. "…How do you make this? UHM! So delicious!"

"I can teach you! Just come to the kitchen when this meeting is finished and we can make it together! And I just have this new recipe with chic choc white cream and chocolate sauce!"

The premise of making such a wonderful delicacy was just a cherry on top of the premise of spending quality time, just the two of them. Not like she admitted it, of course. But Hungary pretended that she didn't know what she really wanted, like she should have done. So she pushed herself to be happy over the delicious waffles cooking time instead.

* * *

><p>Her heart was racing, even more than the time she was kissing her current husband, Austria. The afternoon meeting was so slow, she wondered in impatience. She wanted to be alone with Belgium soon. Adrenaline rushed in her body and made her restless on her seat. She kept tapping her fingers and her feet moved up and down, impatiently.<p>

_Faster, faster, faster! I want to be with Belgium faster!_

"Is everything alright?" Austria's calming voice came from her side. "You look irritated. Do you want more snacks or tea?"

"No, I am fine." Hungary jumped a bit, surprised from being awoken from her thought. She smiled back. "Thank you, Roderich."

"Just tell me if you want some." Austria smiled and sipped his tea. Hungary smiled warmly and snuggled into her husband's arm. Her husband sighed, but let his wife strangle his arm.

Her husband was a nice, calm man. Always understanding, caring, and even more feminine than her. She used to beat him up when they were little but they ended up marrying each other. It's not like she wasn't happy with the marriage. Of course she was glad to have such a wonderful man to care for her.

But before she even looked at her current husband, she already had someone else in mind. Someone for whom she denied having feelings. Someone whose accompaniment she craved more than food, flowers or chocolate waffles. Someone whose smile was more precious than herself.

So sometimes, when Austria caught her looking at Belgium, Hungary felt bad. Guilty.

She had a wonderful husband. And yet she wanted something else entirely.

* * *

><p>The waffle turned out to be as delicious as it looked. Hungary squalled in delight, munching on her chic choc vanilla waffle happily. Belgium watched the other female nation with a soft smile on her face.<p>

"You have some chocolate sauce on your cheek, Liza."

Hungary stopped munching, her hand was up, ready to wipe her own cheek when suddenly Belgium moved towards her. Hungary was frozen for a split second as Belgium's lips came towards her, and Hungary could feel the ticklish sensation on her cheek from being licked by others.

Belgium pulled away and smiled. "Ah, you are just like a child! I remember how Netherlands used to eat messily like that. Oh, no offense, Liza."

"O…Of course!" Hungary blushed, looking away. Her heart was racing. She could feel her own heart beating like they were having a riot. It was scary. It was exhilarating. It was delightful. It was pure pleasure.

_Oh my_, Hungary whispered to herself, _I am doomed_.

Belgium, however, acted like she hadn't noticed Hungary's blush and proceeded to make another waffle on the pan. Hungary swallowed the rest of her waffle and watched the womanly figure closely. She didn't realize the smile forming on her own perfectly pink lips, and how the look of longing radiated from her eyes.

Austria watched the whole scene from the doorframe.

* * *

><p>"….Elizabeth, I think… we need to talk."<p>

Hungary stopped sweeping the floor and stared at her husband. Austria was standing behind her, close but not touching her. He was a polite and awkward man, so he would never touch Hungary unless it was out of necessity. Hungary smiled.

"Yes, sure! Do you want to talk about the new rules we made last week? My people are quite happy with it…"

"No." Austria cut his chatty wife's voice sternly. "…No. I mean… would you like to talk over some tea? About…about us?"

Hungary stopped smiling. "What about us? Is there anything wrong?"

Austria looked torn. His eyes were sad and not willing, but his lips formed a forced smile. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Just the tea. Do you want black or red tea?"

* * *

><p>When they finally rested their heads on the pillows, Hungary allowed herself to think. The week passed with Austria behaving a bit strangely. He said he had a bit of a stomach-ache, but he looked constipated every time he saw her. He was quite restless, and although Hungary ordered him to get some rest, Austria became a bit clingier than usual. He followed Hungary almost everywhere, and when he thought she didn't see, he would kiss the ends of her hair strands with gentle kiss.<p>

Austria shifted beside her. She realized that he couldn't sleep. So she turned around.

"Are you OK, Roderich? I think you need to go to the doctor's or something…"

Hungary was surprised when he suddenly hugged her tight.

"Ro…Roderich? Is everything alright?" Hungary started to panic. "Is it that painful?"

Austria whispered softly. "…Yes, it is so painful."

"Where?" Hungary tried to acclimate herself to the hug while trying at the same time to rub Austria's stomach, but Austria hugged even tighter, making Hungary unable to move at all. "…Ro…?"

"Do you… Do you want to get a divorce?"

"…What?"

"I know I am not enough for you. I am sorry I am not enough for you. But I love you and if that is what you need to be happy, I am willing to let you go."

"Ro…Roderich, don't joke around. What do you mean?"

"Belgium."

That one word shut Hungary down. She realized he knew. Austria let go of his hug.

"I know your feelings for her. I …have been watching you. Always."

Hungary was speechless. Austria got up from the bed and took his pillow.

"I can sleep on the sofa tonight. We can talk about this tomorrow. I am sorry. I just can't handle the feelings anymore. I will accept whatever you choose."

Hungary couldn't answer, and Austria went out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>There are a lot of meanings for the word 'cheating'. One person may say that casual sex is acceptable if there was no feeling involved. Others may argue that anything involving a sexual activity is called cheating. Some may even say it is not cheating as long as each of the spouses is honest with the other about the act.<p>

If it was just about sexual activity, could people act without using their feelings? If "cheating" was all about feelings, would love a pet, say a dog, be cheating too? If honesty was all that mattered, wouldn't one feel the pain when s/he was being cheated on?

What defined cheating?

Hungary didn't care about all the theories, but she knew that in Austria's eyes, she had cheated him with Belgium. He clearly was hurt by the thought and after torturing himself for countless hours, thinking, he finally came to the conclusion of setting her free. Because for him, he needed both mind and body, and if he couldn't get both, nothing is still better than partial.

And weirdly, it saddened her too.

* * *

><p>END<p>

Reviews and critiques are welcome.


End file.
